Happily never after: A Cinderella story
by christina ike
Summary: Cinderella had her own plans. She was never the one for magic; at least not magic that she couldn't control. She planned on living forever, and her plans came true. It all started with a blade, and a tiny glass slipper.
1. Prologue

"Well is she ok?"

"Yes, congratulations; you have a baby girl."

"Well let me see her, and my beautiful wife."

The nurse quickly cuts him off from entering the room.

"Your majesty . . . your wife didn't make it; the queen died during the birth of the child.

Fear and rage filled the prince's eye's, but nothing but silence filled the air, The prince's face transformed to a man with pain, to a man with no emotion, no heart, no feeling; within a blink of an eye.

"Let me in, I want to see my queen." He said just loud enough to hear the pride he used to hide his pain. As the Prince began to walk through the door, his mind wouldn't allow him to see what he didn't want to know; the small length between him and his queen, seemed like a three day journey through a tight, dark tunnel. He was in denial, he was over filled with happiness, he was at that point of just existing.

The prince stared at the new born baby in the nurse's arms, and the limp body of his queen that was so ever close behind her. The baby cried, in search for it's mother, the mother that was never going to know her baby.

"Her name?" The nurse continued to ask the prince.

The Prince saw the nurse, saw the baby, say the body, but he could hear nothing ' This isn't real.' is what he told himself, this is all a dream and nightmare combining into one; but it wasn't, it was worse than reality, it was the beginning of his death.

"Adam!"

The nurse screamed into his ear, and continued vigorously shaking him back to reality.

"Yes, Yes! ugh . . .what is it?" the prince asked in an disappointed tone.

"We've been asking you, what is the child's name?"

The doors slammed open, and on the other side was the King and the Grand Duke; Geoffrey.

"There will be no naming, and there will be no news of this born child yet." The King announced calmly.

The Nurse looked at the king with confusion and the prince looked at the baby with no surprise to his father's decision.

"Give me the baby"

The Princes reached over with the nurse for the baby with hands that wouldn't stop shaking. He was concentrating so much on keeping calm that he had lost all sense of nerves.

The baby began to cry as they all did then and still do now.

" I'm sorry, she's gone, but fortunately for you, there will be no memory of her, no pain in the future; then there's me, I'll being living my life with enough pain for the both of us, you may not have the burden of pain towards a lost mother, but I have to live with the pain towards a lost a queen, a lost wife, a lost friend."

The prince sobbed, and went down. Not noticing the danger he put the child in from falling onto the wooden floors. The nurse took the baby before she could fall onto the ground, and attempted to comfort the prince, by massaging his head as she rocked the baby to ease.

"Leave us." The prince mumbled under his breath, barely understandable.

"I'm sorry your majesty, what-"

"Leave us!" The Prince blankly stared into nothing through the floor, he had no care of making the baby cry or startling the nurse, he new his father wasn't going to make him feel better; but worse, and he was ready for his father to say the unbelievable. The Nurse left with the child, and before she exited through the door the king called out 'Tell no one of the child!', and then she was gone with the Prince's new born baby, nameless and motherless.

"I'm sorry, my boy."

The Prince was shocked, he hadn't the slightest clues of what was just said, his father? comforting him?

"What do you want?" The prince attempted to stand up and look tall, proper - calm, but it was nowhere near convincing.

"I'm sorry, I'm not comforting you, I'm just saying that I feel bad, due to the way your queen died."

The Prince went from a fake stance of pride to him purposefully glaring at his father with confusion; demand.

"What do you mean, 'the way my queen died', she . . ." The prince didn't even understand what was being said.

"No son, she was poisoned, you're lucky the baby survived."

"By whom?" The prince said in a rather annoyed tone, as he unconsciously began to pace the floor, which is what he did often when he felt anything but happiness.

There was a long pause in the air, as if the answer didn't exist, but it did - the king just had no intentions of finding the it.

"We don't know." The King said in monotone.

Disbelief ran through the Princes veins, but he said nothing, because he refused to feel anything, there was too much pain for him to bare.

"You need to remarry." the King informed the prince without budging or showing a single hint of emotion towards the circumstances of his son's state.

"Your majesty, I don't think-" Geoffrey attempted to hint his message through, but the king had his days.

"The Kingdom doesn't wait, royals don't get vacations. I understand your queen is gone, but now you need a new one. I'm dying and need to know that there is someone who will be at your side, and your equal before I go."

The king explained, all though everyone knew that he wasn't dying, his illness increased in intensity the more he believed that he was done for.

"I will not marry, whether I have a wife or not I will still be king once you are gone!"

The king had no emotion, no patients, he had nothing, he was nothing, he was just existing at that moment.

"Geoffrey."

The King called out, without moving his eyes from the prince.

"Call all the guards we have, tell them to come in today, there will be a ball in three days time. I want top security, make sure nothing goes wrong, no one learns of the child, no shifts, no breaks for the next seventy- two hours, print an announcement, all available women who have not married, and are of a higher class must attend the masquerade ball, in favour of prince Adam the fifth."

Geoffrey became hesitant as he wrote every word that the King spoke.

"Yes sir."

The prince stopped pacing the floor to look at his father.

"I will attend to no such thing."

"You will and you must." The king then quickly turned away and left with Geoffrey closely behind him.

"You're making a mistake!" The prince yelled out.

As his father ignored him and walked away, discussing more detail with Geoffrey, which he couldn't make out. Unfortunately the Prince had no idea that he was right, his father wasmaking a mistake; the worst that he has ever made. In three days time Adam will be the happiest man alive, and everyone will die, because he feel in love with the beautiful Cinderella.


	2. Chapter one

**A prostitute,**

**abuse, the celebration of the queen's death,**

**a confession, a plan, and**

**three crows. **

It was like any normal night, Cinderella was scrubbing the floors and preparing the food, Lady Tremaine was seated at the table ever so gracefully, and the ugly step sisters were exchanging, gossip information to one another.

"Mother did you hear the good news?" Anastasia blurted out across the table. As loud as Anastatia was, Lady Tremaine didn't flinch a single muscle. She slightly tilted her to an angle to face her daughters, and gave a peaceful, yet deceiving smile.

"There was plenty good news today my child, but I have a feeling that I have no awareness of what you've prepared to share." Lady Tremaine then made full eye contact between both Anastasia and Drizella.

" The Queen has died with her child." Anastasia and Drizella began to jump in their chairs and squeal in excitement.

"Oh yes mother, and it's been announced by the King himself that there will be a ball in three days time in favour of Prince Adam the fifth."

Drizella and Anastasia began to sigh loudly in a dreamy tone.

"The prince is gorgeous, loving, caring . . ." Drizella began to list off.

"Queen-less!" Anastasia and Drizella shouted to each other in excitement, and then began to giggle amongst themselves.

Lady Tremaine just stared in deep thought planning for at least one of her daughter's future. After a while, the girls began to straighten up to speak 'business' with their mother.

"But mother, they said of a higher class -" Drizella stated out.

"But you can get our name on the list right mother? The King put out all of his guards out on duty for the next three days; nothing can go wrong, but you'll make a lot of money, and hopefully get us on the list, right?" Anastasia practically pleaded.

Both the girls were now standing up, leaning across the table, and staring at their mother with desperation.

"For you both, of course . . ." Lady Tremaine said calmly, and then swiftly transformed into the wicked mother she was and slammed her hand on the table, causing both of the girls to sink back into their seats.

"But if I get you in, you aren't going for the fun of it, you will go for one soul purpose, one of you _will_ marry the prince. You both will do whatever it takes to marry the prince; do you understand!" By the end of her sentence Lady Tremaine notice that she was standing, and slowly sat back down in her seat, without looking away from the girls.

"Yes mother." The both said in sync; as if they'd said it so much that it wasn't a coincidence, but routine for them both.

"Good, then consider it done; our name is on the list." And then the discussion ended.

Soon after Cinderella arrived with plates in her hands and all up her arm, and jugs of wine and water on a tray, balancing on her head. Cinderella placed everything on the table, and made it look like the easiest thing in the world to do.

"Well it's about time, and to think that we let you live here with us, and ask for nothing more than for you to do a couple chores; and you repay us with starvation." Drizella said in a high pitched voice.

Cinderella didn't even bother to give the time of looking at Drizella, which annoyed Drizella tremendously.

"As blunt as it's said, her words are true. We ask you for very little, you must do things properly; then again we can't her, for she isn't of any blood with a guaranteed future of power and riches." Lady Tremaine explained in a low voice and chuckle under her breath, as Anastasia and Drizella snorted out for all of the world to hear.

"Well, I'm curious, what blood do you speak of? Surely you can't be speaking of your own, you have no talent of any sort that you could have possibly passed down, yet alone and destiny to power and riches. You're a murderer, a lie and prostitute; nothing more."

Cinderella then looked directly into Lady Tremaine's eyes and inched closer to her face to continue her argument in a mocking whisper.

"Now, where in that reality check, does power and riches pop up in the future of your blood?"

Lady Tremaine slowly rose up from her chair, and Cinderella followed to keep eye contact. A battle of words through nothing but the eye was between Cinderella and Lady Tremaine for just over around thirty seconds, until it was interrupted by a quick but loud sound of Lady Tremaine's hand quickly and forcibly striking the side of Cinderella's face.

Cinderella fell and smashed her lip to the corner of the table, and landed on the rug peeking out from under the table.

"Do not question my income, or my blood. You nothing of me, and you will not disrespect me child. Get up and leave, and don't you ever speak to me in such a way again, you are not my equal and you never will be!"

Lady Tremaine then stormed of through the door, slamming it loudly behind her, and stomped up each step as loud as the last.

Cinderella, slowly and painful rose up again with both Drizella and Anastasia fearfully staring at her.

"Don't you dare think for a second that you're both safe, Lady Tremaine may not always be here, which means that your mine."

Cinderella then began to walk off to her room as told, but before she closed the door to the dining room she warned both her step sisters.

"Sleep with both eye's open, and a knife under your pillow, because you _will _wake up with scares tomorrow morning."

And then gracefully she shut the door and climbed the stairs all the way to the attic, where her bed, belongings and family were waiting for her.

_**~ scene change ~**_

"It worked, oh it worked; we're so close." Jacques kept on jittering to himself, as he walked over from side to side of the long narrow pole hanging from the ceiling of Cinderella's room.

"Duh, duh . . .yeah, but does she know that we duh, duh, ummm, oh! used it on the queen?" Octavius (the fat one) Stupidly screamed out.

"Shhhh, pipe down - we may be able to talk, but we're still crows. Jacques, Octavius has got a point though, does she know, we're just using her trust. we're family we have to tell her sooner or later." Bruno stated in the annoyed tone he always spoke in towards Jacques.

Jacques flew down to Cinderella's window ledge, where Octavius and Bruno were sitting.

"Shut - up, don't talk to me like I'm abusing her trust, my little girl trusts me, that's all; she just doesn't question. Octavius is fine with it I don't see why you aren't." Jacques scowled into Bruno's beak.

"Duh, duh, gee; I never said that I was, was, was ok with it, I, I , I just wanted to know." Octavius said as he slowly sank inside the shield of his wings.

"We have to tell her, now it's either you'll say it, or I will." Bruno then rose on his legs to tower over Jacques.

Quickly Jacques did the same thing slowly tensing the little muscle he had to strike Bruno.

"Why you little shi-"

Right at the nick of time, Cinderella interrupted what would have been a murder, by walking into her dark and moody little room; just the way she liked it - isolated.

Bruno inched away from Jacques as Jacques looked at Cinderella and dropped his wing.

"Well then, my darling you're here quite early, did your sisters not have a big appetite?"

Cinderella began untying the knot of her apron in the back, and threw herself on the bed. The springs mad a loud crunching sound as she landed.

Cinderella giggled to herself. "No I guess not, they'd all rather feed on gossip and sex before they go to bed tonight. Tremaine is going out soon to sleep with God knows who she'll find this time."

Jacques flew to land beside Cinderella on her bed.

"The whore! And to think your father married such a foul thing." He scowled, Bruno came to hit Jacques in the stomach, forcing him to gag.

Cinderella knew that all of this was her father's fault, but she didn't want to believe it, she liked to think that he was a perfect man, and that he was forced into the marriage some how. Cinderella rose to go stare out through the window. And Bruno came up to comfort her.

"Your father was a good man Cinderella; he didn't know what he was getting himself into. Tremaine is a professional in deceiving others. She's a wicked woman, and yes your father may be gone now, but he left this world knowing that you'll be great." Bruno persuaded.

Jacques just laughed to himself, and flew himself over to the conversation.

"Your left you to seek power, riches, revenge, just think, you could have it all; my little baby girl."

"If you're attempting to accomplish a sing along forget it." Cinderella stated without looking away from the sky.

"Why not, you weren't feeling the moment? Never mind, fine I'll just cut to the chase; oh by the way Bruno, you're welcome." And Jacques professionally bowed towards Bruno, leaving him with a stunned look of confusion.

"You're welcome, for what?" And before Bruno could take Jacques over to the side, it was out.

"We killed the queen for yah Cinderella, we-"

This was enough to make Cinderella move, and look between all of them in disbelief, fear and a pinch of joy; to feed her dark side.

"You all did what!" Cinderella hissed at all of them, mainly Bruno and Jacques; Octavius wasn't that much important.

"I told you we should have told her, but _no_ you just couldn't listen for once could you?" Bruno bragged to Jacques.

"Oh shut-up Bruno, this was for her own good, and you know it, she would have never let us do it if we let her in before it was done."

Cinderella raised her hands between both Jacques and Bruno to speak.

"Stop; both of you, now please, just tell me this isn't true."

Jacques and Bruno both looked down, without any intentions of saying anything to Cinderella.

"Duh, duh . . . they would, if they could, well, well, well, Bruno would. But they can't, cause it's true, so Duh, duh, they won't."

Octavius explained, and started laughing for a reason no one will understand.

"Ok, ok, the Queen is dead and I'm completely responsible, in an odd and twisted way; great."

At this point Cinderella was pacing the floor, attempting not to panic, not to care, not to feel.

"Look, I've already went this far for her, there is no way we're letting her back out now. We've got to calm her down and let her see the value of this opportunity." Jacques loudly and angrily whispered to Bruno.

"You can't force to do something that she doesn't want to do; we're pushing her too close to the edge." Bruno said.

"Then we'll give her wings smart one." Jacques said, determined to win this debate.

"Anyone can have wings, but not everyone knows how to fly." Bruno practically spat at Jacques.

"Ok, enough with the metaphors. Let's take a vote on it." Jacques said impatiently.

"Fine, Octavius pay attention bud." Bruno said, with a completely different tone.

"Duh, duh, okay Bruno, yep ok." Octavius said

"Ok, all in favour of convincing Cinderella to move on with the plan, say I. I" And Jacques then quickly looked at Octavius.

"Oooh, ooh, I, I, I, I,I!" Octavius said jumping up and down and giggling hysterically.

"Ok, now, all in favour of singing Kumbaya around a fire until Cinderella makes her decision on her own say I." Then Jacques looked directly at Bruno.

"Oooh, ooh, I, I, I, I, I!" Octavius said jumping up and down and giggling hysterically again.

Jacques sighed loudly in frustration.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere, why don't we make a . . . compromise; yeah that's it, a _compromise. _I tell her the value in everything, and the minute she says no, or she has to think about it, I'll leave her and let her make her decision on her own . . . an less she asks me for my opinion, which would be based on what I would do. Agreed?" Jacques said with a slight twitch in his beak.

Bruno just gave up and rolled his head, and eyes. "Agreed."

For the next ten minutes Jacques comforted, and persuaded Cinderella, constantly tell her, that it's ok, that this was a good thing, that her life was going to better than she could have imagined. The more Jacques whispered into her ear, the more she began to like what she heard. For the first time, she was being honest with herself, for the first time, she wasn't going to be that occasional good girl, she was going to act how she felt on the inside, Angry, wicked, hungry for domination over all of those who ignored cries, her pleads for help. She was going to get it all, she was going to the ball, she was going to rule the kingdom, she was going to kill anyone that got in her way.

Cinderella was raised by crows, abused, and starved; she had no choice but to grow bitter inside, and trust no one but the ones who raised her; Octavius, Jacques and Bruno. Cinderella was guilty of greed, she wanted it all, and she was going to get it; they made a plan . . .

Step # 1. Get a pass into the ball


	3. Chapter two

**Behind the bushes,**

**a couple chores, a promise, an old friend,**

**and a . . . 'fairy' Godmother?**

The night was growing old, and morning was ready to arrive, but the midnight sky could last for another few hours against the bright morning sun. It was pitch black, in the forest behind the bushes, near the castle, near the line of royal guards.

Lady Tremaine slowly rose from her knees, to be eye level with one of her guards; Anthony, and slowly licked lips, and smiled.

"Thank you my darling, you never seem to disappoint me. I'm here all night for the next three days straight; and heck, I don't know what I'd do without your . . . pleasurable company. I assume you'll be here for the next two night, same time as well."

And proceeded to smile, while stroking Lady Tremaine's cheek.

Anthony, wasn't anything special, he had a long face, a short crooked nose, semi - lengthed deep orange hair. no freckles on his face; but the rest of his body was practically orange. A short gotye, and a well managed body; surprisingly. He wore his blue and gold uniform with pride, but on the inside, he had no confidence at all, he was easily manipulated, and obviously desperate.

"Anthony, tell me. What exactly are you guarding?" Lady Tremaine asked in the sexiest voice she could make, while leaning on him and twirling her finger around a short golden rope braided from his pocket.

Anthony began to laugh and quickly shut himself down, remembering that technically they were hiding.

"You didn't hear, the Queen is-" Lady Tremaine placed her finger in front of his mouth.

"No, no, no. I heard of the Queen's death, but lets be serious, other royals have died before; there was never _this _much security."

Lady Tremaine then started placing Anthony's hands in area's that old people should not have anymore, and began kissing his neck. Anthony scanned the area with his eyes, instead of turning his head, and neck to much, to make sure no one was listening in.

"The king is dying; he hasn't many years left to live. He wants his son to take the thrown with a queen by his side; so he's throwing a ball in three days time. All unmarried women of a higher class within the kingdom and out, will be ordered to attend the ball. Nothing can go wrong, and because we don't know how the Queen became ill over the time, the King wants all the guards out during the preparations of the ball, and while the ball is taking place."

Anthony, had no shame in exposing a royal secret to a civilian, yet alone a prostitute. Lady Tremaine just smiled with the information she was given.

"Really now, Tell me Anthony darling, is there _anyway_ you could get my family name on that list?" Lady Tremaine whispered into his ear.

Anthony smiled again, this time knowing better; not to laugh out loud.

"Oh I'm afraid not love, to do that I would have to -" Anthony stopped as Lady Tremaine slide back down to her knees, and began unbuttoning his pants. Anthony nervously smiled and chuckled.

"Consider it done."

Lady Tremaine smiled and followed through with her . . . appointment.

The morning had just woken up and Lady Tremaine had walked in the door as Anastasia and Drizella were eating their breakfast, and Cinderella was drinking a hot drink while staring out the window, as she were Lady Tremaine herself.

"Girls!" Lady Tremaine shouted out, without barely getting through the door.

Both Anastatia and Drizella looked up, and sat up straight to hear the good news that their mother was about to share with them.

"Ah there, you are girls . . . and Cinderella; I guess you can listen to the good news." Lady Tremaine sat down at the end of the table, and Anastasia, Drizella and Cinderella all gathered around her, like little children eager to listen to a happily every after story before they went to bed.

Jacques, Bruno and Octavius all flew down to eavesdrop into the conversation through the window closest to Lady Tremaine, but still managed to stay out of sight.

"I have good news, tomorrow night a ball will take place, as I think you all will recall; the King will be introducing the Prince in hopes of him finding a queen. I managed to get invitations under our name, as promised."

Jacques, Bruno and Octavius all glared at one another with smirks at the end of their beaks.

Drizella was the first to break the silence with excitement, by bursting out of her chair.

" We're all going to the ball tomorrow, oooh I'm so excited!" Drizella sang out for all to hear as she rapidly clapped her hands.

Cinderella payed no attention to Drizella's juvenile behaviour, she was to caught up in her own, deep and dark thoughts.

This was perfect, this was her chance, this would make it that much easier for her to get into the ball and accomplish her plan of accomplishing revenge. Having an invitation, would make her just another girl in the crowd, the one who will probably have no chance with the prince anyway, oh but the only problem with that, is that anyone who thinks that, will be dead wrong.

Cinderella swiftly turned her head to face her stepmother, and brought up the sweetest and most innocent act that she could play for her 'loving' step mother.

"Mother, will I be able to attend the ball as well." Cinderella asked with her legs crossed crossing her to rock back and forth, and twiddled with her fingers.

Lady Tremaine examined her, and both Anastasia and Drizella looked at Cinderella in mocking like exception.

"Of course you can darling, all you have to do is couple extra chores, and of course find a dress decent enough to accompany us, so we can all attend as a family, and then you're free to go to the ball."

Lady Tremaine then rose up and hugged Cinderella in an awkward way. Cinderella was surprised that Lady Tremaine had agreed with it, so quickly and easily, without to many strings attached, but she would take it, she was that much closer to accomplishing her life's plan.

"Oh thank, mother thank you, thank you!"

Cinderella jumped up and down and kissed Lady Tremaine's cheek, and ran upstairs to her room, in an amazing act of happiness and excitement.

"Mother!-" Drizella, attempted to whine on.

Lady Tremaine raised her hand slowly to Drizella.

"You didn't hear me darling, I said she had to do a couple of chores; a couple doesn't always mean three."

Both sisters sighed in understanding, and laughed as Lady Tremaine gracefully sat down to begin writing her 'few things' for Cinderella to accomplish before the ball.

Cinderella stormed up the stairs in excitement, until she was out of sight and range of hear. She slowly walked in, expecting her three fathers; Jacques, Bruno and Octavius to be waiting for her.

When she opened the door, all three crows turned their heads to stare at Cinderella.

"The wicked old hag won't be a problem, she's 'allowing' me to attend the ball." Cinderella said with a smirk on her face.

All three crows (mainly, Jacques and Bruno) glanced at one another in silence before they said anything, as Cinderella stared at them in a new attitude; pride.

Jacques was the first to break the silence of inner thoughts. "That's my girl!"

And Jacques then swooped in to sit on her shoulder, and look down upon her face, as it slowly turned from her laughed with wickedness, to disappointment.

"Oh what's wrong now?" Jacques hissed quietly, honestly attempting to speak in a caring tone; much like Bruno's.

"I can't go." Cinderella whispered so quietly, that she could barely hear herself. Bruno then occupied her other shoulder.

"And why not?" Bruno asked, with more success then Jacques to speak in a caring tone.

"I need to marry him, meaning I need to reel him in, which means I need something that will outshine all the other gowns." Cinderella just stared at Bruno, completely ignoring Jacques.

"Sooo, what's are you inching at?" Bruno said, attempting not to squint at her too deeply.

"Nothing in this house his that beautiful, yet alone worth much." Cinderella said in an annoyed tone. Jacques left with his claw holding Cinderella's apron, and pulling her to the bed.

"Don't worry about, you work on being deceiving, beautiful and coming up with plans on the spot, to always have the spotlight on you; and I'll take care of your dress, and accessories."

Both Bruno and Cinderella, looked at him in such a way that they didn't even need to use words, Jacques responded quickly.

"What have I ever disappointed you?" Octavius began to speak, most likely to speak of a list of dates of when Jacques disappointed Cinderella, but Jacques quickly cut him off.

"Don't answer that." And then quickly glared at Octavius, but the expression on Bruno's beak and Cinderella's face didn't change much, at all.

"Listen, the point is, is that papa's got your back, I'll take care of it; right now. Octavius you're coming with me, Bruno . . . you know what to do."

"Duh, duh ok, see you later Cinderelly . . .oh and Bruno." Octavius said stupidly.

Bruno came off Cinderella's shoulder, and closer to her hip to cuddle against her; and before Cinderella could say a word, Octavius and Jacques were both gone out the window.

"Where are they going?" Cinderella asked, assuming that Bruno would know.

"Oh don't worry about it, knowing him he's got the perfect dress in mind for you, and is going to get it in the best of the bests quality."

Bruno said, without willing to continue the conversation much farther then that.

Soon after a while, the voice's of Cinderella's ugly step sisters calling her was heard through her worn out wooden door.

"You'd better get going, don't want to keep them waiting." Bruno said in a distant like voice.

"Sometimes I don't know what those pathetic excuses of the female species would do with out me." Cinderella stated sarcastically.

Bruno coughed up a slight chuckle and continued to stare into the distance, as Cinderella disappeared through the door, and off to the main floor.

Both Jacques and Octavius knew where they were going. Octavius may be stupid but there was one thing that all three crows where masters of, and now, they were going to find the one woman who would make everything that much easier . . . Cinderella's 'fairy' godmother.

"Duh, duh . . . so, what we going for this time?" Octavius might have known where he was going, but keep in mind he was still stupid with everything else.

Jacques didn't even bother to look behind his shoulder to respond to him, he just kept on flying forwards.

"Well where do you think we're going?"

As usual he said this in an impatient tone.

"Duh, du-"

"Oh shut up chubby, and fly." Jacques hissed, as much as he loved Cinderella, he hated flying to see her 'fairy' godmother. She lived behind a deep, black dark forest, It was always dark there, no matter what time of day. The area was huge, it crawled with monsters that are still unknown to man until this very day the forest was overpopulated with thick dark trees that grew bark that was the color of death, they didn't grow leaves, but roses; large black roses that sparkled silver drops, there was beauty, behind everything there was a dark side, The roses lured you into the dark forest, making sure that you never get out; an less you have wings of course.

"Hey, I'm not chubby, I can't help it, it's a disorder."

Octavius said with a smile across his beak, being proud that he had used a large word that he actually understood, but all it did was make Jacques laugh out loud.

"Ha, yeah, and that _disorder _is called obesity bud."

The rest of the flight to Cinderella's fairy godmother's house was silent, but they arrived sooner than later at her doorstep and knocked on the door as loud as they could with their beaks.

"Ok, don't do anything or say anything, just let me do all the talking." Jacques practically ordered before the door flung open with, a tall drag queen like women standing at the other side of it.

"Jacques, Octavius so good to see you all!" The woman for the most part screamed out to them, and took them inside and placed them on her table, to lie back down across her couch.

"Hi Barbara." Jacques said in a forced smiled.

Barbra light a smoke and continued rolling her jaw around, as if she were chewing a pieces of gum larger than her mouth.

"Where's Bruno?"

Barbra sprayed out towards Jacques mostly, causing Octavius to laugh.

"He's at home with Cinderella-"

Barbra squealed, out in excitement and Jacques knew what was coming, the huge story.

"Duh, duh yeah she's going to a ball." Octavius stupidly screamed out, making Barbra scream out in an even higher pitch.

"Ooh a ball? I haven't been to one of those in ages. And Cinderella, well I've lost count, how many years has it been since I last saw her? Oh she was so young, I don't think she'll even remember me. My word she was _so young_, I remember I was doing a cute little magic trick for her when I was watching her for her father; bless his soul. She gave me the title of her Fairy Godmother, since she hadn't one of her own and all, and then her father had to marry that wicked woman. I told him not to marry her, that she wasn't what she seemed, my exact words, "She may be a rose but she has found a way to hide her thorns, until someone touches her stem.", but did he listen- _No_! Oh my poor Cinderella how I should have tried harder to drive him away from that wicked old beast. Christ forgive me, for I have sinned. And she was so peaceful when she was a little girl, and she took after her. . . _Fairy Godmother _oh, how I hope she hasn't changed. She was very peaceful you know? Why I remember a time when-"

Jacques started to roll his eyes and cut her off.

"Barbra!" He screamed.

She paused in the midst of her sentence, with her mouth still wide open, and then covered her mouth with her hand and giggled behind.

"Sorry dear, carry on."

"I need you to be that Fairy Godmother for Cinderella again, and make her look irresistible; above all of the girls that will be at that ball. But under no circumstances will you tell her that you're a witch."

Barbara gasped dramatically; as usual.

"But I'm a . . . _good _witch."

"No, you're a fairy, a fairy godmother, you're Cinderella's fairy godmother."

Barbra got up, and put a crooked pout across her face, and walked over to her drawer to get her wand, she aimed it at Jacques and he became a handsome young fellow, but you could still see the same wickedness behind his eyes.

Jacques looked at himself, and couldn't help, but to use a crooked smile.

"Fine, but you have to give to get,"

Barbra slowly walked over to whisper in his ear, as Octavius looked up, waiting for his turn to be human.

"So what are you going to give me, for me to give you, what you want?"

Barbra then began to kiss the sides of his checks.

"Hey, what about me, duh, duh, duh, d- I want fingers too."

Octavius shouted out impatiently. Barbara knew that, that was coming, she was going to take care of it though.

"No you have a quest, you need to go back to Cinderella and Bruno and tell them that Jacques ok, and that everything is going to be perfect, while Jacques and I have a little . . . _private _meeting."

Now anyone would have looked right through that quest, but Octavius was honored.

"Okay, it's my duty."

And Octavius flew off to finish his quest.

Both Jacques and Barbara looked at Octavius leave the house, and then suddenly, Barbra found a way to sit on Jacques' lap and hold his face.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, giving to get something, did you have anything in mind?"

Barbra asked in the a high pitched, dramatic voice.

"I have a few things." Jacques said as he pulled his face closer to hers and rapped his arms tightly around her waist."

Sure she wasn't the prettiest of the kingdom, but hey, Jacques was human now, he had needs; plus, what no one knew, wasn't anything to be ashamed of.

step # 2: -?-?-?- (I don't think we've gotten there yet.)


End file.
